


To: Jjaeni

by ahkiaf



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahkiaf/pseuds/ahkiaf
Summary: A short story about the reunion of Hwang Peter & the Lost boy named Jjaeni





	To: Jjaeni

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is inspired by EXO's 'Peter Pan' & Wanna One's 'I'll Remember'/ 'Your Name'
> 
> 2\. Had the sudden urge to write this after Minhyun said "Kim Jaehwan, saranghae" in their LieV yesterday. (I knew he was just reading the comments, but still!)
> 
> 3\. Yes, Jaehwan speaks English really well :)
> 
> 4\. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HWANG MINHYUN!

 

 

 

“Daddy, how do I look?”

 

 

Minhyun smiles at his daughter and takes a moment to study her outfit. Or more like he pretends to. After all, the 6 years old has been asking him the same question since that morning.

 

 

They are at the latter’s school, and Minhyun can’t help feeling excited for his girl’s first play. It will start in an hour, but him being him, he made sure to come early, with a camera hanging down on his chest.

 

 

“You look lovely, Dahyunnie”, Minhyun says, praising his daughter. “Your dress too. Don’t worry, hurm? I’m sure you’ll look pretty on the stage later”

 

 

Wordlessly, Minhyun pats himself on his shoulder for the good work done. After looking for it in ten different websites, he finally found the green strapless dress and the green shoes with white puffs on the toes. He can tell that his little girl is going be the best Tinkerbell, even it is for a mere school play.

 

 

“But daddy... I’m not Wendy. Chaeyoungie is”. Dahyun has a frown on her face as she says.

 

 

Shaking his head amusedly, Minhyun crouches down to talk to the younger. “Do you think Chaeyoungie is pretty? Because she got Wendy’s role?”

 

 

“Everybody said so..."

 

 

“Oh trust me, Tinkerbell... you’re prettier than Wendy and Cinderella”, Minhyun tells her and does his best to give a convincing smile.

 

 

Somehow, it brings him to the past. To his own childhood, in his attempt to push the same idea to a friend.

 

 

**_“Don’t cry, alright. You’re prettier than Wendy and Cinderella”_ **

**_“H-how do you know, Minhyunnie?”_ **

 

 

“How do you know, daddy?”

 

 

Dahyun’s voice snaps him back, and Minhyun turns to her at once. “You know, Dahyunnie? I also took part in my school play back then”

 

 

"You did?"

 

 

Minhyun hums a yes. "I was the Peter Pan even"

 

 

“Really?”

 

 

“Yeah. Peter Pan can see the best out of the people. Besides, he doesn’t need Wendy that much, but Tinkerbell”, Minhyun reaches out and pinches his daughter’s nose lightly. “Now forget the things everyone had said... who do you bet would look pretty to Peter Pan more, hurm?”

 

 

A smile slowly tugs on Dahyun’s lips, and Minhyun stands up, pulling the girl’s hand into his big one. “Ready to mesmerize everyone with your pixie dust, Tinkerbell?”

 

 

“Yes!”, Dahyun replies in a loud voice, indeed in a better mood than a few minutes ago.

 

 

They walk hand in hand, and Dahyun asks again once they enter the school building. “Daddy, do the Lost boys also look pretty to Peter Pan?”

 

 

For a split second, Minhyun freezes at the unexpected question, before looking down at his girl. “Of course they do, Dahyunnie”

 

 

“Is it because the Lost boys and Peter Pan are friend?”

 

 

The word friend stuns him this time. Minhyun suddenly remembers a certain boy whose cheeks look like a mandu.

 

 

**_“H-how do you know, Minhyunnie? Yoon seonsaengnim gave you Peter Pan’s role while me... I only get to be one of the Lost boys”_ **

**_“Yah! If there’s no Lost boys, Peter Pan would be lonely in Neverland”_ **

 

“Kim seonsaengnim!”

 

 

Minhyun follows his daughter with his eyes when the younger lets go of his hand and runs towards someone. His eyes widens once the person lifts up her head, giving him the beautiful sight of a familiar face after a long time.

 

 

“Daddy! This is our new teacher, Kim seonsaengnim. He just came back from US. He speaks English so well”

 

 

Minhyun cannot bring himself to talk, not even while this Kim seonsaengnim smoothly asks Dahyun to join the other kids at the backstage.

 

 

“Long time no see, Minhyun-ah”, Kim seonsaengnim says when there is just the two of them.

 

 

_“ **B-but... there’re so many the Lost boys, how can Peter Pan notice me?”**_

**_“Huh?”_ **

**_“I want Minhyunnie to look at me only”_ **

**_“What are you saying, Jjaeni?”_ **

**_“I-l LIKE YOU, OKAY?!”_ **

 

 

Minhyun stares at his old friend, and smiles a small, nervous smile. “Back to you, Jaehwan-ah”

 

 

He feels odd on top of that. It has been years. He thinks Jaehwan has changed a lot too. The teacher is no longer a pretty Lost boy from their old school play, but a breath-taking grown-up now.

 

 

Jaehwan has lost quite a bit of his mandu cheek fats, though the male remains as adorable as the one he remembered all these times.

 

 

His small and lean frame, his elf-like ears, his seemingly soft brown lock, and the faint dimples that would appear whenever he smiles.

 

 

Ah... leaving Neverland must have done wonder to Jaehwan.

 

 

“Why so sudden? I mean... I remember you said you won’t return to Korea anymore”, Minhyun continues as his mind inevitably flashes back to the day Jaehwan and his family moving. It was during their 4th Grade. He and Jaehwan had just began the new school term that time.

 

 

“My dad changed his retirement plan. One day he woke up from his sleep and decided to stay near to my grandmother in Seoul”

 

 

“Oh...”

 

 

Minhyun gives a tiny nod but does not say anything else. Not until Jaehwan breaks the awkward silence.

 

 

“Where’s Wendy?”

 

 

“Wendy?”, Minhyun tilts his head and raises an eyebrow.

 

 

“Dahyun’s mother”, Jaehwan says shortly, and Minhyun inwardly smiles at the smaller’s wit to relate everything with the Disney’s fairytale

 

 

“Dahyun’s mother... he and I got divorced when Dahyun was two. He’s already remarried and lives abroad now”

 

 

“Oh... I’m sorry”

 

 

“You don’t have to. It was all in the past”

 

 

“No, on a second thought, I'm actually happy to hear that”

 

 

Minhyun opens his mouth as if to say more, but closes it again. He notices that Jaehwan tries not to show he is laughing inside.

 

 

“You should see your face, Minhyunnie”

 

 

The latter eventually fails, however, rather than getting offended, Minhyun finds himself smiling along to his laughter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_“Urm... “_ **

**_“You probably like Daehwi, aren’t you, Minhyunnie? Daehwi is pretty. That’s why Jihoonnie and Woojinnie said he suits to be Wendy—Y-yah! W-why... why did y-you kiss me?”_ **

**_“I like you too, Jjaeni”_ **

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How do you think? Please leave me a comment :)


End file.
